User talk:TagAlongPam
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for correcting the spelling of Phoenix! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : } Moving pages Hi Pam! Great job on all the spelling typos you're fixing. Just as a heads up, you should Move a page from one name to another instead of copy and pasting. When you copy/paste, you leave the page history in the last page title, instead of transferring it to the new page, so all the people that previously worked on the page no longer get credit for their work. Keep up the great work! — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:02, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :When you tried to move the page, it should tell you that the page already exists and give you a check box that says something like: 'Yes, delete and move the page'. That's what you want to do, it basically means it'll overwrite what's already on that page with the stuff you're moving there. :Have you tried the Contest yet? It seems like it would be fun. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh that's good to know. Sorry about the confusion. The page is moved and good to go. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) BANANA LOVES TWILIGHT- HEY ITS ME. I HAVE A LITTLE KNOWLEDGE OF A WIKI PAGE. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD HELP ME LIKE POST MORE STUFF ON IT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THANKS Vandal Hi, I noticed that you asked Bella Swan to block the user Don Corleone. We appreciate your concern. I have given Don Corleone a warning and if he or she continues to vandalize, they will be blocked. Thanks again for your concern. Iluvgracie129 17:42, 6 December 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 Ok so, somebody messed up with the actors.Here is the person's ID 32.176.39.21 . They dont have an account, so I guess it doesnt matter but really its stupid, Actor for Jacob Black has been changed to Elvis Presley and instead of Kristen, there is Britney Spears for Bella. I can't edit it, as in I don't have permission to do so, and I thought you should know, so maybe you could fix it. --AriesPrincess~Slyffindor 02:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Heya this is enjoyableari I have no idea if anyone has looked and edwards page in a while but you need to read it. Its very opinion based and has a few horrible words in it May 4. 2009 I'm Back! Remember 1337pwnxor?31337roxxor 13:15, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting us know, the user has been blocked. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I would also like to thank you for warning several vandals of their actions. Keep up the great work! Iluvgracie129 15:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Great job, I dug around and found similar people with the same situation, Vandalizing and all. They should all be blocked now, but we'll see if that helps in the future. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Never any bother, I'll mention to the admins that you'd be a good choice for revert abilities, and possibly blocks as well. Seems like you're policing the site more than anyone else at the moment, and doing a great job! :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:56, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Rollbacker Hi Pam! I made you a rollbacker, which will help you undo vandals faster, and I asked the Staff of Entertainment to make you an admin. If you have any questions about your new duties and abilities, feel free to ask me, Iluvgracie129, or Bella Swan (your other admins here). Operation Twilight is the Wiki-head-person here, but I haven't seen them on since September, so more than likely, you'll be working with gracie and Bella. Keep up the great work! — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :This just in, you've been made an admin! Hip hip hooray! You now have the ability to block people as well as delete images and pages, along with the ability to 'rollback' pages as well. Use your powers for good, not evil. :) :If you have any questions about these abilities, feel free to contact me or one of your fellow admins. Good luck! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I mean, how could I not? :D ~ Bella Swan 02:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::Congrats TagAlongPam and great job!! ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 01:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Contacting I've noticed that on a lot of other fansites and such they always have a place where fans can contact the site, so I was thinking that we might want to make an email for our wiki so that fans might feel more comfortable giving feedback to us and such. It might get to be a pain to check everyday or whenever it's needed, so I thought maybe the admins would all know the password and we could all check the inbox to answer emails. Just a thought, tell me any ideas you might have! ~ Bella Swan 02:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I was planning on it. :) I'll email you the details of the account. ~ Bella Swan 01:10, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Question & Suggestion I don't know how else I can leave you a message, so can i know why you deleted the shorter summary, so I would know for future references. Its just that when I told my friends about this page, they said that there should also be shorter version of the summary too. These are all Twilight Fans, and they thought that there should be a different section for Plot summary and a short Summary, as a suggestion to improve this page. I'd appreciate it, if you could let me know. AriesPrincess~Slyffindor Never mind, it wasn't you who deleted it, but the user is removed. but I had a question, what does rm stand for. Also I was wondering is if I could add the dates every time I add something, not editing but when i add a whole section, or when there is major editing. thnx in advance --AriesPrincess~Slyffindor 16:36, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Twilight Topsites I created an account on there for the site, the user name is 'BellaKathrynSwan' and the password is the same for the email. I had actually made it a little while ago, so hopefully we can make our way up the ranks. Thanks! ~ Bella Swan 18:26, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Nominations I nominated Jacob Black for a featured article but I couldn't add the improvement template. Could you add it for me? Waterdrop95 06:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) .... So we can't add fan pics? Seriously...wow...but yeah thanks for telling me...I guess...... vandalism warnings Hey Pam, I just wanted to let you know that I added the subject "vandalism" to the vandal template so now all you have to do is type { { vandal } } and sign your posts. It just seemed like it would be easier to use. ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 22:56, 15 February 2009 (UTC) vandalism these people really need to get a life outside of vandalising a wiki, it really ticks me off that someone would ruin a page just so that they can get their kicks, people put a lot of effort into putting information on here. keep up the good work --Cmcwiki 02:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Friends? Hi, TagAlongPam. I have an idead to become official friends, and we can do so by featuring our wiki friends on the main page, (I will also feature your wiki on mine if you accept, and vice versa), so we both get more exposure easily. If you agree to this great idea, I will more than be pleased to do so. You may discuss this idea with the admins/users of this wiki, and you may cancel the friendship at any time with prior notice. I reckon we should do so, because my wiki is mainly aimed at The Host and the forthcoming series, and other Stephenie Meyer projects. If you don't feel this idea is great or if it is good, please respond on my talk page. Thank you. иιƒкч? 08:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) *If you want to know what I mean, look here: (On the bottom of the main page) =] иιƒкч? 05:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) *Ok, no problem about the late reply. I'd say, we should build it up to at least hm... maybe 125 articles, or maybe just a little over 100, if I can handle it. Thanks for your The Host information. иιƒкч? 06:21, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Adoption Bella is absolutely adopted into the Cullen family not just married into it. Stephanie Meyer's texts prove this and my argument should be read before judgement. Bella is Absolutely the Adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme and the Adoptive Sister of Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. The text backs this up. 1. Parallels with Emmett She Entered the Family in the same way that Emmett did but he is always accepted as the son/brother not the "son in law/brother in law". He married into the family and was transformed by Carlisle and from that point on was considered a son the same happens to Bella only she had been considered a daughter before hand. If one considers Bella the Daughter in law/Sister in law then they would have to consider Emmett to be a son/brother in law instead because he has the exact same entrance as Bella just much quicker. Also Emmett's parents would have been alive as well 2. Use of Daughter/Sister in the Books versus the non use of in law Bella is never called daughter in law/sister in law ever, she how ever is referred to as daughter/sister in every reference to her by a family member. Carlisle refers to her as his beloved daughter in book two of new moon, Alice in book one, and Emmett always does "not much wild about you is there little sister" "i haven't gotten to dance with my new sister yet" "you're going down little sister". Not once is she called the "in-law". She also openly calls Alice her sister and means it not in an "in law" way but in the way someone refers to their real sister. She is also always treated as the daughter not as the sons wife. 3. The difference between a vampire family and a traditional family. The vampire family unit is different from the normal family. Intermarriage being the biggest part, everyone of the six siblings has the same four brothers and sisters as their mate and the same parents it's slightly disturbing in the margot and ritchie tennenbaum sense. However it is less formal then the conventional family it is easier to more like a foster family which it pretends to be. The biggest way in which they are connected is their vampirism and their vegetarian philosophy. 4. The Fact that Charlie and Renee are alive means little. A person doesn't need to have dead parents to be adopted thats an orphan. The fact that Bella retains some of her relation to Charlie also is irrelevant many adopted people are in contact with their real parents. the fact that she continues to be connected to Charlie is just Stephanie Meyer's inability to leave any character with a sad ending a flaw that Jane Austen and an early Charlotte Bronte also had. One can have two sets of parents and Bella does. Emmett and Rosalie's families were still alive though they had the sense to remain dead to the public Alice's were not remembered and jasper's would have been long dead 5. Adoption v. joining the family Bella joined the family gradually not at the wedding and since it wasn't a typical or legal adoption it was more of her becoming their daughter just as the other five did. It's not highlighted by one event but by several going back as far as Alice's visions in midnight sun. These reasons are why Bella's page needs to read that she is the Cullen's daughter/sister it's what the text says and what Stephanie Meyer is giving us. If you can make a better argument i'll go your way but if you can see it my way that would be awesome as i strongly believe it then please refrain from rewriting it to a baseless theory of Bella as the "in-law" because she is more then that. p.s. i have no idea how to do messages sorry if this comes out weird Sufjanisgod 07:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC)sufjanisgodSufjanisgod 07:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, but you're stating your views, as this isn't directly all stated in the text. Plus if she was adopted, then it would be stated as a quote, and would be in the book. No offence intended, but this is fanon information. иιƒкч? 05:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wikia Stats Hiya, just wanted to congratulate you on the continued stellar growth of this wiki. Not sure if you know about this page, but according to your Twilight Saga wiki has had 616 editors so far, contributing over 122,000 words and 458 images... not too shabby! angies (talk) 23:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) admin Hey, I saw that User:Cmcwiki has requested on Bella Swan's page to become an admin. As this user has only been editing for a month, I planned to politely refuse but I wanted to make sure you agreed before I said anything. I'm assuming you agree with me on this but I just wanted to make sure. We are the only two active admins on here, so its important for us to commmunicate. :) Thanks! ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 03:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC) hey hey what up how is your day mine is going bad because of ben is hitting me in the fac alot hey hey what up how is your day mine is going bad because of ben is hitting me in the fac alot RE: Aro page You're very welcome! I just noticed a few grammatical errors/ sentence structure inconsistencies, I promise I'm not changing anything major. Feedback on my updates would be great! -Shai cast?? I saw that a bunch of cast members have been added to the New Moon film page. Have all of these been confirmed because the pages are not sourced. Just wondering! ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 23:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Uhhh... I don't remember doing any vandalism... blah 02:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) []hhhhh.... how so? they are external links... blah 04:00, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Well, it's an extrnal link from another wiki... why not? blah 00:46, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Age Group My mom won't let me read the books or watch the movie because she thinks their too violent and inappropriate. Can you post the age group in actual ages on my talk page so I can show it to my mom? Maybe then she'll let me read the books. I would really appreciate it! Thanks! --BCalterego10 20:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Fredtiuo Arder grah tuio "der rac'. Lapoc der yuho. Ghjgjkuygjmkukiujyhjv gfh 21:01, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Age Group My Mom won't let me watch the movie because of her religon and my age then she made sure that nobody in the family will buy it for me so eaither she is happy or I am and I just want to keep both of us happy so what should I do??? new moon new info from Summit Hi There, I just got an email from summit with information on the new film. Figured I would post it here and you can decide how best to disseminate through-out the wiki 19:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ads on the wiki Hi Pam! I just wanted to let an admin here know that there are some new ad formats being tested out. Logged-in users won't see a change, but anonymous folks may start seeing something different. If anyone reports anything breaking, please let me know and I'll pass it on to our Dev team. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 21:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) HI!! hi i left an edit on renesmees page and i was wondering why isnt there pictures on all the characters? i found another for nettie maria and lucy it is really easy people should just upload images its not hard!! HI!! hi i left an edit on renesmees page and i was wondering why isnt there pictures on all the characters? i found another for nettie maria and lucy it is really easy people should just upload images its not hard!! LolyPop 18:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) LolyPop OMG!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! PEOPLE R DELETING PAGES FIRST EDWARD AND NOW THE TWILIGHT FILM PAGE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Twilight fandom I help run Fan History Wiki. We have a large section dedicated to the Twilight fandom. I was wondering if any contributors from this wiki might be willing to help improve some of the articles over on Fan History related to Twilight, write a history of this wiki, add some links to this wiki in relevant places (helping with promotion of this wiki), etc. We would really appreciate the assistance. :) Thanks. :) --PurplePopple 15:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hi There Hi TagAlongPam, I wanted to talk to you about a couple things. 1. I installed a new Mediawiki extension called Collection that I am testing for broader use on Wikia. It allows you to create a collection of pages and export them a pdf. It only appears on Monobook right now so it should not be visable to most users. I wanted to let you know in case you see me creating collections in recent changes. I will delete everything when I am done :) 2. Bella_and_Edward article. I saw that you deleted it. Wanted to ask if there was anyway I could convince you not to. I think its a cute article that gives a different perspective than the two individual character pages. I know alot of people worked on it and it seems to be popular with new contributors so seems a shame to get rid of it. I also checked pageviews and that article got about 100 views per day which makes it one of the top 30 articles on the wiki in terms of daily pageviews. angies (talk) 23:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! And here is perfect! angies (talk) 01:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) New Moon Trailer Hello Tagalongpam, I noticed that you guys don't have the new moon trailer is released on your main page. You might want to put that on, just to let you know.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 02:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Olympic Coven page Hi, last night I added the Olympic Coven Twitter RPG to the Olympic Coven page, and it was removed for "vandalism" ? I apologize if that wasn't the proper place to put that reference, but really, maybe there should be a page about the various Twitter Twilight roleplaying groups so that they may be recognized and organized. EDIT: Alright, thank you so much! Italyburns 20:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Olympic Coven=Cullen family I don't think the Cullen family page is needed, why not delete it and redirect it to the Olympic Coven page? NuparuMahnika :Ohh I get it, Cullen family redirects to Olympic Coven, but Cullen 'F'amily redirects to Category:Cullen family. NuparuMahnika Hey I just got logged in here and I noticed Edward Cullen biography is gone. howdy Hey I was just wondering is it okay to change things in peoples pages like Edward?? Xlalax 17:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) hi thanks for the welcome! Dqueen6 00:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC)Dqueen6 No problem! If you ever feel like something is getting overwhelming, let me know how I can help! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Vandilism Just reporting some more on Edward page.... Xlalax 19:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Intreasted in learing more about the worlds strongest predator? Hello. You might have guessed by my username that I am quite fond of Werewolves. (The Children of the Moon to be exact) And well I am trying to get them noticed. You could say that I am like a library for Werewolf supporters. So please if you have the time, Wkikia search Children of the Moon and go to the disscussion page to see bit of information I have layed out for all to see. Oh and tell your friends. IRunWithWerewolves... NOT BRAGGING I AM THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE SPECIAL ABILITIES PAGE EDIT THANKS FOR COMPLIMENT! Hello Hi Pam -- I'm Wendy, a helper with the entertainment group on wikia. You may have noticed me poking around a bit lately on the wiki, mostly playing with some of the New Moon movie pages. The wiki looks like it is doing really well! If there is anything specific I can help you with, please drop me a line on my talk page; I'm happy to help! -- Wendy (talk) 19:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Perverted Image I just deleted a severely disturbing image off the jacob black portion of the wiki. The entire article was a man exposing the inside of his anus. I don't know how many underage people may have stumbled onto the photo, but it was disturbing enough to me and I'm an adult. Thanks so much for blocking the immature man I don't know if 10 year olds or whatnot get on here but it's a chance they might so thank you for doing that! ^_^v I don't have any of the templates saved but I'm sorry for all the trouble I tried to fix as much as I could. Vandalism? I was in fact not vandalizing, but removing such. (Like the section saying "All vampires are faggots") But then again expecting an admin to actually look at shit before making a decision to be a douchebag is pretty unreasonable.